


Epiphany (the Twelfth Night)

by MsSolo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSolo/pseuds/MsSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto takes down the Christmas decorations, on the sixth day after Jack's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany (the Twelfth Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Set between seasons one and two.

He's in the middle of taking down the sparse decorations when Tosh approaches. The tourism office is the best decorated section of Torchwood, to Ianto's chagrin. He's trying to remove the mistletoe from the cupboard door; he's up on tiptoes, arms above his head.

Tosh kisses him. He drops his heels to the ground and kisses her back. She doesn't kiss like Lisa. She pulls back, smiling sadly.

"You're pretty," she says, "but you're not a girl."

Ianto laughs. "I read your letter," he admits. "To your aunt. And, um. Forwarded it to Jack. It seemed important."

"I understand," she says. "Do you want a coffee?"

Ianto stares at the dying twig in his hands. "No," he says. "I... I'm not drinking a lot of coffee right now. Insomnia."

"Jack."

He nods.

"I wrote to my nan," he says. "I told her about Jack. She wanted to come and meet him."

Tosh laughs. "None of my family would have wanted to meet Mary. They'd have wanted to take me away from here." She grimaces. "On that note, would you like to meet them?"

"Meet them?"

"I have to make up for missing my grandfather's birthday. I need a bit of moral support, and you're probably the nicest young man I've ever met."

Ianto laughs bitterly at this.

"They'd love you," she says. "You're polite and helpful and cook well and always wear a suit. I..." She spread her hands. "I'm not married yet. I can't tell them a thing about my job. I've stopped calling regularly."

"You want them to think I'm your boyfriend?" Ianto guesses.

"No," Tosh says firmly. "I want them to think you're my friend. _I_ want to think you're my friend. My 'the boss killed my girlfriend' friend. My 'instant coffee' friend. My 'I hate my flat and work long hours to avoid going home' friend."

Ianto pulls her into a tight hug.

"I miss him," he says into her shoulder. "I hated him and he made me love me and he died and he left."

"I miss him too," she says. "I don't know how to handle anyone else in charge. I keep trying to IM him."

"So far," Ianto says, "I have made him seventeen and three half cups of coffee. And three double whiskies I drank myself."

"I keep addressing reports to him."

"I keep sending him memoes."

"I can't stop researching the Doctor."

"Me neither."

"I love you." Tosh smiles, and kisses him on the cheek. "Why didn't I know this before I became a lesbian?"

"You're sure about it?" Ianto asks. "I don't know, about myself. I can't shake the thought that it's only Jack." He drops his voice to a whisper. "I've been contemplating propositioning Owen."

Tosh giggles. "He's going to have collected the complete set soon."

"I would love to meet your family," Ianto says. "My only other plans include making our absent leader coffee and researching the Doctor."

"How's your Japanese?" Tosh asks, pulling away from him and walking around the desk.

Ianto grabs a phrase book from his desk and holds it up. "I've been learning."

"Do you know how to say 'My, that Welsh boy has a nice bum. Drop another pencil, Sakura'?" Tosh asks.

"No..."

"Well, just ignore my aunt," Tosh advises. "And bend from the knees."


End file.
